Danny Phantom Challenge!
by Randomness254
Summary: I need to see more fanfics about my favorite DP pairing, iambic pros (Danny Phantom x Ghostwriter). Please respond to this challenge!
1. chapter 1

Hey guys! I've read a lot of Danny Phantom fanfics over the past several months, and I was lucky enough to come across my new favorite pairing, iambic pros (Danny x Ghostwriter). Unfortunately, this pairing is not very popular and I can never find enough fanfiction for it. I know it's a harder one to do because of the lack of additional information on ghostwriter, coupled with the fact that the show specifically paired Danny with girls; however, I think it should be given a chance. I am currently in the process of writing an iambic pros myself but would like to see more out there. For these reasons, I want to form a challenge. Before I get into the details, I would like to make it known that I may bring in concepts from other fics or challenges. I have not researched into all of the origins because that would take forever, so just know that not every idea is original.

Guidelines:

1: **No human au!** I just can't imagine Danny without his powers. :p

2: **No threesomes!** I am aware that people enjoy threesomes between the pair and Vlad or Clockwork, or, in the case of one of the iambic pros stories already in existence, Ghostwriter's older brother; but Danny is loyal and I can't see him having multiple lovers at once.

3: **Daddy Danny!** I am big on the idea that Danny's clone Danielle, often referred to as his cousin, this of Danny as her father and he thinks of her as a daughter. Personally, I made it so Clockwork meddled by putting Ghostwriter's DNA in with Danny's so they had a daughter together. Anyone is free to use that or anything similar to it if you wish.

4: **School!** I won't say you have to, but I would really like to see Ghostwriter go to school with team phantom. I also want to see Ghostwriter tutoring Danny, at least at first. I like to think that if it weren't for his friends and ghost fighting, Danny would have easily graduated high school even before Jazz.

5: **Language!** The ghosts and half ghosts should all be capable of speaking at least all dead languages if not all languages living or dead.

6: **Books!** Danny is a closet book nerd. I like to have him as an author and artist to get extra money on the side without anyone but team phantom knowing. That part is up to you though just so long as he loves to read.

7: **Parents!** The Fenton's are nice and all in the show, but let's face it, you have to be pretty neglectful to not notice your son is being injured constantly, skipping class, and he is part ghost; especially considering they are ghost hunters and see him in both forms all the time and still can't put it together. It would be nice for him to have a ghostly parent figure, maybe even as his biological parents that were forced to give him up for some reason.

 **8: Mentor!** He doesn't have to be on his way to being the next ghost of time or anything, but in TUE, the observants appointed Clockwork as Danny's guardian. He should teach him about the GZ and stuff.

 **9: Truce!** Because when most of the ghosts get along with Danny, you have a lot of freedom to mess with the humans.

10: **Ghosts!** Danny should be protective over the ghosts, especially the younger ones.

11: **Fluff!** I want to see so much fluff that my heart explodes from sheer cuteness. Fluff between Danny and Ghostwriter. Fluff between Danny and Dani. Fluff between Ghostwriter and Dani. So much fluff!

12: **Angst!** What good is a fanfic without it?

13: **No crossovers!** Seriously, none. They just don't work. Unless it's gravity falls. That works on rare occasions.

14: **Rating!** Rate as either T or M for safety.

Anyway, I hope that wasn't to many things. I don't want to be pushy but we need some more of this stuff out there. I can't even enjoy any other pairings anymore because I'm so obsessed with this one. Please try and read a few different iambic pros docs before writing to get a better idea of how you want the two should act together. If you are willing to take on this challenge, then you will have my eternal thanks. Bye! ;)


	2. Danny Phantom Comeback

Bring Danny Phantom back! I know we all want it back but we won't get it back if we don't vote for it!

Vote /poll/9767852/

We can get more episodes! Please don't pass up the opportunity! We are loosing by a lot right now! Pass on the message in your fanfics as well!


End file.
